


Home

by Cheetara



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheetara/pseuds/Cheetara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really quick drabble :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

The low rumbling purr of a motorcycle pulling up outside on the street woke you from a dreamless sleep. You opened your eyes to squint at the clock – it was 4am. Gradually your eyes could make out the muscular back lying inches in front of you on the bed. Stroking your fingers gently down his spine you softly whispered.

_“Steve….”_

“Mmmn.”

“Steve, wake up.”

“Mnnn what…why?”

“He’s back.”

There was a pause of about 4 seconds before the covers were suddenly flung back and Steve’s half-awake, half-naked form leapt from the bed, ran to the bedroom door and out into the hall. You smiled to yourself, it had been 3 months since the team had parted ways after the registration debacle. Was it finally safe for him to come home?  
The hand that was still draped over your hip came to life.

“Darling…” His usually silken voice was low and croaky from sleep. “What is it…must I rise?” He asked.

“Bucky’s back.” You replied, gazing at the two embracing figures silhouetted by the light that spilled from the hallway into the bedroom. As Loki took a deep inhale and stretched you could practically feel him smiling into neck as he pulled you in close against him.

“Does that mean I have you all to myself again?”

Turning to face him you smiled after he planted a light kiss on your lips, “Yes, for now...”


End file.
